Seeking Solace with the Enemy
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: Despite suffering a near fatal wound from Sir Guy, Lady Marian agrees to his marriage proposal. Robin takes this most bitterly, though Marian insists its only a beneficial political alliance. With Guy so close, what becomes of the Nightwatchman? and how can this union prove to be beneficial? Robin cannot see any good in it, only betrayal... Pls R


This is my first Robin Hood fanfic. I am completely in love with this show; I think it's the best interpretation of the RH legend :) I hope you all enjoy and please leave me some critique I can use to improve this. Thanks.

A/N (12/29/12): Updated with an edited version of Chapter One and a new story title.

**Seeking Solace with the Enemy**

**By: M. L. Zhang**

**Chapter 1: **_**A Marriage of Political Means**_

"Please, Robin… try to understand. I have no other choice than to go through with this." Marian stared into Robin's eyes pleadingly, while he leaned in closer to her around the pole that separated them. His close proximity sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, which delighted her, yet she wished she felt nothing. That would make this decision so much easier.

"No, you don't. Like I said … I will find a way out of this." His tone was full of determination and will power. He truly believed he could find a solution that could deter this whole marriage. For, the idea and image of Guy wedded to his beloved Marian repulsed him endlessly.

Obstinate as ever, Marian shook her head, which caused her dark wavy tresses to sway gently about her slender ivory shoulders."I have no choice. I have made up my mind, Robin; I must do this to protect my father."

Robin was starting to lose his patience and snapped at her, his voice rising in volume. "Will you stop bringing your father into this?! Everything we do is a choice, and you are choosing your fate of your own free will. No matter how much you claim otherwise. How can you resign yourself so happily to a life with a man you do not love?"

"Do not presume to tell me my own feelings! And, believe me; I am not happy about this. But, Guy does possess certain qualities… I believe his feelings for me are genuine, that he truly would not harm me… and I'll have security, and my father and I will be protected."

"Qualities?!" Robin scoffed. "He has none! And aren't you forgetting that he did stab you? You almost died! I almost lost you, and now you're forcing me to lose you all over again." He sighed in frustration and kicked the dirt, trying to calm down, but it was like reasoning with a brick wall. There was no denying the pain in his voice. "Listen to me… I can protect you and your father. Just trust me, I would never let any harm come to you both…"

"He thought he was stabbing a man, Robin! Had he known the Nightwatchman is me, I am sure he would not have hurt me…" Though even as she tried to defend her decision, there was uncertainty in her voice. She could not be sure if in his rage, Sir Guy still would not have deployed the hidden blade if he had known who he was really fighting.

Sir Edward heard the commotion of angry voices outside his house and went to the door to see what was going on. "Robin! Please leave… you're upsetting my daughter."

Robin stood up straighter, turning to look at Edward, saying nothing in response. Looking back once more at Marian, he then turned, picked his bow up off the ground, and left.

Over the next few days, Robin did gain a plan that would put an end to this foreboding wedding. He had discovered and located the physician who had _treated_ Guy for illness at Locksley Manor while he was really away in the Holy Land trying to kill King Richard. He was the very same physician who had come to the Outlaw's Camp to doctor Marian when she was mortally wounded. When Robin disclosed this revealing information to Marian, even she could not hide her merriment at discovering she would be released from her promise to marry Gisbourne. However, the physician betrayed their cause and sided with the Sherriff, leading Robin to search for a new plan.

Even through all this, Marian still agreed to marry Sir Guy. Robin could not understand how Marian could go through with marrying a man who had tried to kill her. It just made no sense at all to him. He knew that deep down Marian loved him and he loved her, so why she could not let Robin provide for her perplexed and angered him. She reasoned that he did not know it was her, but instead Guy believed he had wounded a man, the Night Watchman. Also that Guy has shown her kindness and gentleness and that she believes deep down underneath the Sherriff's corrupting influence was a good man who had been manipulated and confused. Robin believed this did not make a difference and that there was nothing good in Guy. How could there be good in someone who uncaringly and willingly murdered people? Their differences of opinion on the matter caused harsh words said by both to be uttered and resulted in a bitter parting.

The morning of the ill-fated wedding day, was ironically a beautiful, sunny morning with clear blue skies. The birds were singing, a gentle warm breeze blew through the trees, and the sun warmed the land on Locksley Village. Lady Marian was dressed in her mother's white wedding dress, exquisite with intricate lacework and a chapel length train. She wore no jewelry, as she did not feel celebratory about the union at all. Her raven hair was left down, and gently curled. A long lace veil was fitted to her hair with a silver comb, covering her face, which was fine with her as she wished she could distance herself from this event as much as possible. She had always envisioned herself blissfully happy and radiant on her wedding day. Marrying a man she loved and would be happy to bear his children and grow old with him. However, a promise is a promise and rarely do dreams get to come true.

Though Robin was angry with Marian that she was consenting to marry Guy, that morning he was on a hill beneath a tree overlooking Locksley. He hated Gisbourne immensely with all his being; because he tried to kill the King of England, because he had almost killed Marian, and also because he was stealing his life. Guy's already taken possession of Robin's Manor and all of Locksley, he is now on his way to taking Robin's title and lordship, and furthermore, he is now taking the only woman he has and ever will love.

The sun shone on Robin, but he was too angry and brooding to take notice of anything but his own misery. He watched dismally as Marian arrived in a white ribbon decorated carriage with wildflowers attached for added beauty, and spoke with Guy, before they went inside the Manor to wait for the start the ceremony. Because of the King's joyous return to England, the day which Marian had agreed would mark her wedding day to Guy; Marian's father was at Nottingham to welcome home their liege. At this point, Robin did not think he could stand being around to watch the "happy" couple emerge from the house and see Marian walk to the Chapel; it would be just too much to take at once.

Marian started her walk to the small country chapel. She should have felt ecstatic, but she felt nervous and foreboding. As she neared the doorway she could see Guy standing at the altar, waiting for her, obviously happy himself. She wished Robin would appear out of thin air and save her. Anything to prevent this union she would welcome. She started her march down the aisle, silently wishing her father was here to comfort her and witness her wedding. _This was nothing at all how I envisioned my wedding day_, she thought. Inside, the priest was going on with the service, when suddenly the church bell began to ring and Much appeared in the doorway, frantic and excited. Yelling at Marian, "The King is a fake! Marian, it's not the king!"

Marian instantly thought of her father, who was there stuck in the trap the Sherriff has plotted. "Father…" She whispered. However, her next thoughts were of complete joy at being relinquished from her promise to marry Guy.

As guards began to pull Much away, he yelled back at Marian. "He NEEDS you!" Both Much and Marian knew who he was. Robin. She needed him too.

Marian looked down at the ring Guy had just placed on her finger, thinking of Robin, wishing it was his ring. Then she looked up and saw Guy standing opposite her, and she could not help herself, but she wished with all her heart that it was Robin standing there. Guy then even admitted that he had not been here while he was "ill" and the temptation to punch him was so strong, as he had lied to her, tricked her to get her to the altar.

The priest asked the two, "Shall we continue?"

And to Much's horrified surprise, Marian stood there in silent shock at the news. "Yes." Gisborne answered for the both of them. That was all Much could see and hear before he was carted off by Gisborne's henchmen.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne, do you take Marian to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do."

"And do you, Lady Marian, take Guy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Marian stared into the dark eyes that belonged to Sir Guy. She could see that he genuinely loved her, but she could not say the same about him. For her, this union was purely for strategic means. She needed his protection and to know she could be provided for. As she gave her response after what seemed like an eternity of silence in the ceremony, she pictured Robin standing before her, smiling his playfully mischievous smile. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you both man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Guy leaned in and gave a passionate kiss to Marian, as for him, this was a very joyous day and he loved her very much. Marian returned his kiss, but felt almost as if she were in a dream. No, more like a nightmare. She was really Lady Marian of Gisbourne now, his wife. It was a most surreal, sickening feeling. Guy then took her by the hand and led her down the aisle towards the door, once outside the villagers and guests threw flower petals into the air at the new couple.

Against his better judgment, Robin had stayed. From his position on the hilltop amidst the wild wheat, he saw Marian and Guy exit the Chapel, a huge smile on Guy's face and small smile on Marian's. Robin could not see the fake happiness Marian was exuding; he could only read the surface. Tears actually welled in Robin's eyes and his facial expression read of deep anguish. He had just lost the only woman he could ever love. It was just as horrible as being injured on the battlefield at Acre, indeed, worse… as a part of him just died.

* * *

It's still a bit sketchy. But, that's it for chapter one. I'll try to update more soon. Cheers. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
